Forgiveness
by TinyDancer14
Summary: Kelsi's 'Everyday' brought them together and Troy hadn't known why. But Gabriella was always willing to forgive.


**Why exactly had Gabriella forgiven Troy that easily at the end?? Well, we're gonna have to wait and see, cuz Disney decided to cut that little Gabriella and Taylor scene out of the movie. But this is my take on it. Do enjoy.**

**I own absolutely nothing. So don't sue me, kay?**

* * *

Forgiveness

Gabriella Montez never waited around for anyone.

When she was seven years old, Gabriella had begged her older cousin Madeline, who was thirteen, to teach her how to ride a two-wheel bike. Maddie had promised that she would teach her to ride when school got out on that Friday afternoon, just so they could have the entire weekend to work on it together. But at exactly three p.m., Gabriella sat on the front porch of her house, her Barbie book bag in tow, and waited for her cousin to show up... and she never did. Not willing to give up on her goal, Gabriella wheeled the hot pink bike out from her garage, strapped on her Care Bears helmet, and took off. Unfortunately for her, she fell numerous times, gaining cuts and bruises on her knees and lower legs. But by the time George and Maria Montez arrived home, Gabriella was riding that bike up and down their street. With a broken arm, of course.

When she was ten years old, Gabriella Montez starred in her very first dance recital, and when her mother couldn't give her a ride, her neighbor had offered to drive her to the theater. She spent all morning practicing her ballet number and making sure it was perfect for her late-arriving mother. She wanted her to be so proud. After sculpting her hair into a perfect ballet bun with gel and hairspray, she decided to wait for her neighbor. Gabriella waited for ten whole minutes, dressed completely in a pink leotard and a white satin tutu with her ballet shoes in tow, before deciding to walk herself there. By the time she arrived, her feet were sore and blistered, and her ballet number suffered. And yet she still managed a perfect grande jete.

By the time Gabriella Montez was twelve years old, she had matured into a young woman. Her middle school was beholding a father-daughter/mother-son dance, and even though her parents were divorced and living in different states, George promised he'd attend. It meant so much to her that he would be taking her to such a wonderful event. She had never been to a dance before. So on the night of the dance, Gabriella sat patiently in her living room, dressed to perfection in a baby blue knee-length dress with her hair curled to perfection. His plane came in at four, she thought. No worries. At six fifteen, however, Gabriella decided to give up. The dance started in forty-five minutes, and she didn't intend on being late. Arriving at the dance, Gabriella was the only girl there with a mother-daughter combo, but still, she couldn't be happier.

Gabriella Montez had learned at a very young age that if you want something done, you've got to do it yourself. Whenever she counted on people, they had always let her down. She had always forgiven them afterwards, however. Why not? Life was too short to be in constant anger. People always thought she was so independent and optimistic. "Gabriella has such a great outlook on life," they would say. "She never lets anything get her down." Waiting was just so useless.

And yet, here she was, sitting upon the rocks above the pool at the Lava Springs Country Club, waiting. But not just waiting for anyone. She was waiting for him.

Troy Bolton. East High's superstar. Lava Springs' waiter, golf pro, and even caddy. The one every college wanted for their basketball team. The guy every girl wanted to be their boyfriend. And yet, he was all hers.

It seemed funny to her, now that you mention it, that a few days ago, she wasn't even speaking to him. For some reason unknown to her, he had been blowing off dates, skipping practices with his friends, wearing new Italian shoes... just doing things that weren't normal to Troy. Not the Troy she knew, at least. And she had done everything she could to try and forget him- she gave the necklace back, quit the job at Lava Springs, shredded their pictures... okay, so that last one was a lie. She couldn't ever do that. Those moments were sacred. But she couldn't forgive him, at least. That much she knew.

And then her best friend, Taylor McKessie showed up one night, begging her to come back, saying that he had changed. Gabriella wouldn't believe her- it couldn't be true. Troy couldn't have changed that easily. And yet, Taylor pulled an intervention. Anything she could do to get her best friend back.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Gabriella. How're you doing?" Taylor asked, taking a seat on the bed in front of her best friend. _

_Gabriella threw another picture of her and Troy into her closet. "Fine. Just fine. What's up? How's life at Lava Springs?"_

"_It's actually pretty good. Listen Gabriella, I came over here tonight because I had to talk to you. Are you... doing anything important?"_

"_Just erasing all memory of that stupid guy I called my boyfriend. Go ahead, spill," Gabriella sighed, tucking the photos underneath her bed and landing her eyes on Taylor._

"_You have to come back with me, Gabriella. Troy... he's changed. And he's back to the way he was before."_

"_Is that even possible? He's changed so much, he probably forgot who he was before."_

"_Gabriella, I'm serious. When have I ever lied to you?"_

_Gabriella eyed her best friend in question. "How about last year when you tried to keep Troy and I from being in the musical?"_

"_Oh god, that's beside the point," Taylor shook her head, her dark locks fluttering with her movement. "He told Sharpay off. He said that he didn't like the way that he was treating us and that he was going to do something about it. He told her he wouldn't be doing the talent show with her, and she freaked. But he stood strong and apologized to every one of us. Gab, he misses you like crazy."_

_Gabriella stared at her skeptically, really just wanting to believe this. "Are you just saying this to get me to come back?"_

"_No Gabriella, it's the truth. I swear."_

"_I'll come back with you, Tay. Thank you for doing this."_

_Taylor gave her best friend a hug. "We just wanted you back, sweetie. And Troy was completely heartbroken when you left."_

_Gabriella smiled genuinely and collected her belongings to follow Taylor back to the club. "Okay, let's go."_

"_Wait, Gabriella? You've got to... learn something before you go back. We've got a little surprise for Mr. Bolton."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Gabriella shivered and mentally cursed herself for not bringing a jacket. Although it was summer, the cool midnight breeze brought on a chill to the temperature. And her dress was not the thickest thing in America. Goose bumps arose on her arms, but were almost immediately covered as she felt a blanket of warmth around her shoulders. She glanced up and smiled as he placed his jacket around her and sat down beside her.

"Hey," She greeted him quietly.

"Hey," Troy grinned sheepishly back. "You were great tonight."

"Thanks. So were you. Especially for just learning the song five minutes before the show started. At least I had a day and a half." Gabriella smiled, poking his shoulder.

"I know, I was so afraid I was going to screw up or forget the words," Troy replied back, though more interested in why she came back. After all, he'd been the biggest jerk to her and his friends, he deserved disownment. But each had forgiven him, and he was lucky for that.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"You came back."

"Yeah I did, Troy."

"Why did you come back? I was such a jerk, I don't deserve you."

She smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Troy, I'm not going to sugar-coat it. You _were_ a jerk. And I had no intention of coming back here. I couldn't stand seeing you like that- it just wasn't you."

"I know," Troy broke in. "And really, I _am_ sorry. I missed our dates and broke promises to you. Those are things I told myself I'd never do, and yet..."

"Hey," She stopped him, placing a comforting hand on his knee. "I wasn't finished. Taylor came over last night and told me what you said to Sharpay. I'm proud of you, Troy. It took a lot of courage to give up such a good job."

He turned to her. "Yeah, but Gabriella, that's the thing. It wasn't about the job. It was about you and Chad and the rest of the guys. I didn't even realize that Sharpay was just using the new job as a diversion... she just wanted to sing with me. It had nothing to do with my future."

"I know. You just didn't see it."

"So I guess... I don't understand why you're forgiving me. I'm not worth it." Troy muttered, looking down at his hands. Gabriella took one of his hands in her own.

"I guess I'm just a very forgiving person. Look Troy, what am I gonna do? Hold a grudge against you for the rest of our lives? You made a few mistakes. I figure, so does everybody. Life is full of making mistakes- that's how we learn."

Troy squeezed her hand. "You're an amazing girl, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled. "What you did to us was wrong, yes, but you didn't even realize what you were doing. So it's okay, Bolton, I forgive you."

Troy grinned and pulled Gabriella into a hug. What did he expect? For her to scream and curse him into oblivion? What he did was unexpected and disappointing, but there was nothing she could do about it. What was done was done. And it was true- she was a very good person. She had a great heart.

As they pulled away, Troy stared deep into Gabriella's eyes that twinkled and shone in the moonlight. She stared right back into his deep cobalt eyes, which held so much love and lust, as she waited for him to make a move. He inched closer, her following in an attempt to stay sane and not totally lose herself to him. Gabriella's eyes closed, shutting Troy off from the contact he was making just moments before. Their lips grew dangerously close, more touching than not at this point. It was all up to fate now. Would time be on their side?"

"Oh, there they are!! Troy and Gabriella!! Come on!! You're missing the cast party!" Sharpay's shrill voice rang out through the night.

Apparently not.

"Ugh, not again." Troy muttered, pulling apart from their embrace to look off in Sharpay's direction.

"Do you think it'll ever happen?" Gabriella asked, standing and fixing his coat over her shoulders.

He grinned, clasping her hand in his as they climbed down the rocks together. "I have a pretty good feeling it will."

Hand in hand, they made their way back to the country club ballroom, where the talent show's after party was being held. Although Troy was disappointed in Sharpay for interrupting yet another kiss attempt, he decided to take a page out of Gabriella's book. Forgiveness. Sharpay didn't know what she was doing- she was only trying to inform them of the party.

After all, people make mistakes. It's our job to forgive them.


End file.
